What is going on?
by KittyGems
Summary: When the Core 7 find themselves in a new world, and as colorful PONIES, they try to get home. Problem? The book that transported them there has mysteriously disappeared! Now it's going to take some teamwork and patience to get them home! But why is the book missing? Who took it? Seems like somepony's got something evil up their sleeves!


**This popped in my head randomly.**

**A MLPXSE crossover!**

***Fluttershy yay***

**Don't own SE or MLP, just some OCS sprinkled about**

**(PS: THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING WITH MLP CHARACTERS. PLEASE ONLY CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! SORRY IN ADVANCE IF THEY ARE A BIT OOC, I'M JUST GETTING BACK INTO THE FANDOM AFTER THE HUB WAS TAKEN OFF MY CABLE.)**

* * *

"Twilight! The new book came in!" A certain green and purple dragon said, holding a book with a black cover. Before a certain gray Pegasus-mare could grab her clipboard, Spike closed the door on her. Suddenly a certain purple Alicorn mare came down the stairs. She had a black-purple mane and tail with a purple and pink streak, purple eyes, purple fur, a purple horn coming from her forehead, and wings that were folded against her sides. And on her flank was a pink star with white starts surrounding it. These two were Spike and Twilight Sparkle. Twilight smiled and cheered.

"I've been waiting for this book for months!" Twilight said, levitating the book with some sort of magic coming out of her horn, bringing Spike with it.

"What _is _inside the book, Twi?" Spike asked, letting go of the book, falling on his butt.

"It has updated spells in here! I can finally learn the updated dimension spell and changing spell." Twilight replied, putting the book down on the center table. She hummed as she flipped to the beginning, and started to read. Spike sighed, asking,

"Doesn't Applejack have another Family gathering today?" Applejack was a good friend of theirs. She had a sandy blonde mane and tail in a ponytail, a brown cowboy hat, green eyes, orange fur with white spots that served as freckles, and on her flanks were three red apples. Today was truly a Family Reunion, as they did every year. Twilight gasped; She remembered she had to go there to help Applejack sort out everything.

"Right! Oh, and I was so excited to learn the spells..." Twilight said, but smiled. She closed the book with her magic, and left with Spike. Little did she know, the book started to glow an eerie green and purple. And then, BANG! A white light was unleashed from the book.

* * *

~Before~

A girl with sandy blonde hair in pigtails, green eyes, a yellow vest with a green tie and a white undershirt, red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles walked down a hallway with an albino who had a tan headband with a button that had odd lips and "SOUL", a black and yellow sweatshirt, maroon pants, and yellow and black shoes on.(1)

"Hey Soul?" The girl asked. The boy, revealed to be Soul, looked at her in curiosity.

"?, what is it Maka?" Soul asked, raising a brow at the girl now revealed to be Maka.

"Today's the anniversary of when we first met, right?" Maka asked. It was true, it was a whole year since their adventure began. And also it's been 10 weeks since the "incident"; What incident? Maka and Soul were on their way to making said albino a Death Scythe. Before I go any farther, a Death Scythe is a personal weapon of Lord Death himself. Lord Death himself is what he is; The Grim Reaper. He made the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or "DWMA" for short 800 years ago after the first Kishin was born. He's sort of the overlord of the world, although never acts like it. He might seem annoying and odd at first, but once you get to know him he's very mysterious and can be serious when needed to.

Anyways, the incident was that you need 99 Kishin souls and 1 Witch soul to make a Death Scythe. Of course, Maka and Soul had reached this 99 soul goal in the few months they've known each other. But when Lord Death told them about the "Witch" Blair, they went after her straight away, not even listening to what Lord Death had to say. Blair was actually just a cat with powerful powers, and the souls disappeared. Now they only had 1 soul. But along that time they teamed up with 5 other people:

Death the Kid, or just Kid, first off, is Lord Death's son. He has black hair with three lines on one side (and a cowlick on the other side), and wears a suit with a skull emblem and black dress shoes. The problem with him though is even though his skills are certainly overpowering, he's obsessed with Symmetry. He's pumped with too much OCD, which is a problem when fighting since if something is perfect and symmetrical he won't fight it.

Next we have the Thompson Sisters- Elizabeth and Patricia, or just Liz and Patty for short. Liz is the oldest, and has blond hair down to just under her shoulder blades and dark blue eyes. She wears a red crop top turtleneck with a white tie and jeans, black shoes, along with a white cowgirl hat. Patty is shorter than Liz and is the youngest. She has regular bright blonde with bright blue eyes. She wears the same top and hat, but she has shorts that blow out in a way and black boots. Liz is a bit more calmer, but is secretly more feminine and a scaredy-cat then she seems. Patty is more energetic with a bit of a dark twist, as sometimes she can act hotheaded. They are both guns

Now we have Black*Star. He is one of the last people of the Starclan, a clan that exceeded in assassination. When Black*Star was only a tot, his whole clan was murdered by the DWMA because they chose a dark path. Black*Star was adopted by the DWMA, and lived with them the past 13 years. He has turquoise/blue hair in a spiked fashion, looking like a half-star. He has green eyes, and wears a black tanktop with a wide neck part, a tiny white sash around said neck, black and white pants, and black and white sneakers with stars on them. Although he comes from a clan of assassins, he's not too serious all the time and wants to be "The biggest Star there is" and surpassing god, or in this case Lord Death himself.

Last but not least we have Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She has black hair in a high ponytail that goes all the way down to her waist, dark purple eyes, and a yellow-cream dress with a slit on one side, a yellow star on her left breast, handless sleeves that stop a few inches from her shoulder, and black boots. She has all Ninjitsu weapon forms, and had an older brother, who she never heard from in a while. She's very shy sometimes, but she can be serious and loud-mouth when needed.

Anyways, away from those long character bios, Maka suddenly sensed something; She didn't know what it was, but it felt HUGE. She looked around suddenly, making Soul look at her oddly.

"Maka, what are you doing?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him with green orbs shocked.

"I feel a huge surge of power, but I don't know where it's coming from." Maka said. Suddenly a huge boom was heard, which attracted everyone. But no one dared to go outside, afraid of what might happen.

"What was that!?" Said a student. Said 5 people suddenly ran up, also have heard the noise.

"That explosion noise was fucking loud! What was that!?" Black*Star asked, running up.

"I don't know! We all heard it too!" Soul said. The 7 kids turned their attention to the door, and it burst open with a strong force.

"Gah!" Everyone screamed as they headed for shelter. White light filled the halls, everywhere, but it only seemed to effect the Core 7. Suddenly as it started, it stopped. But the Core 7 were gone, in their place was a huge black mark. A man ran down the hall, stopping in front of the mark. This was Franken Stein, or just Professor Stein. He has white hair, light green eyes framed behind circle glasses, a white lab coat with stiches on it, black pants, and black dress shoes. What stood out the most was a long stich on his cheek, and an actual huge screw coming out of the side of his head. He stared at the mark in bewilderment and shock.

"They're gone."

* * *

The Core 7 suddenly found themselves in a green field. They groaned and moaned in pain, the fall taking their toll. Then everyone looked at each other in shock.

"WHY ARE THERE COLORFUL PONIES IN FRONT OF ME!?" Black*Star yelled. It was true; The Core 7 now ponies.

Maka had yellow fur, her same pigtails and green orbs, but had a tail that was wavy, and an odd shape on her flank; A red book with a Scythe that looked like Soul's weapon form over it. She also had a light yellow horn coming out of her forehead.

Soul had white fur, same spiky hair with the headband and red orbs, but now had a short white tail that was spiky, and his Scythe form with a blue soul behind it on his flank.

Death the Kid had black fur, with the same black hair and white streaks with yellow orbs, but had a black tail that was a bit shorter. He had two skulls with Liz and Patty's twin pistols crossed over them on his flank. But what made him stand out was that not only did he have a black horn with a white tip coming from his forehead; He had black wings too!

Liz and Patty had sandy blonde and bright blonde, respectively, fur with their usual hair styles, hats, and blue orbs. They had tails, but Liz's was curlier and longer than Patty's, which made Kid mentally scowl. Liz had a dark yellow horn coming from her forehead while Patty had bright blonde wings, and also a pistol with a blue soul on their flanks as well.

Black*Star had turquoise/blue fur, same hair style and green orbs, but had a short tail that was more spikier than Soul's, and had a black star with a chain scythe wrapped around it on his flank.

Tsubaki had black fur, same hair style and purple orbs, but had a tail that was also in a high ponytail(2), black wings, and a chain scythe with a blue soul behind it on her flank.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO US!?" They all screamed out loud.

* * *

**A bit rushed, I know. But hey, over 1000 words long! **

**(1) This, obviously, takes place before the Anniversary at the DWMA, possibly in between the time Crona is introduced and when Black*Star and Tsubaki go to the Spike (Thorn? Too lazy to look up the name -_-) Village. **

**(2) LOL PONY JOKES LOL /shot/**


End file.
